


tru love 420 contain it

by angeles, Demon



Category: Containment (TV)
Genre: F/M, iiim joking bt still kiss my ass, katie sucks, them bellarke feelss, true north, u cant contaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeles/pseuds/angeles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon/pseuds/Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ding dong katie dies idk where the other cockblock is let just say he ded 2.  annyway teresa n jake lets Do this True North shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	tru love 420 contain it

NO.

A loud scream. It echoes against the containmment shipper blocks and makes Terresa`s vagiiiiiiina trhhoob. Is she in labourrr? No, it`s justt Jake RIley`s Markiplier-esque voicccccccccccccce booming throoughout the cordon as he witneessses his fake cootie crush smack her head against the oconcrete after digesting too mmuch crack. 

It`s like hearing his voice sends a signal to her brain. One that must be responded to. SSShee feels like Hermione in the sorting hat fanfic yelling aaaaaaaaaaaaaaccio as she races to find the source of thhe sound that rekt her ovaries and made her biracial alien kick her 20 times in foof. she thinks maybe it hit her g spot

anyway so she`s running n she she`s this ppool of blood, an original character called sophie and her friend nicholas kikin the livin shit out of dis already ded body, and there`s jake just standing there even tho he`s a fucking cop, sobbing like "tf binch" bbut nicola told him its for his own good so he shuts up and deals wiiiiiiiiiiiiiith it. lex ccarnahan laughs in the background. theee moment reminisces back to episode 6 where the script forced jake to say he loved this dead cougggar he just met. idk where quentin is he a fuckboi w mummy issues

teresas vagina throbs more noticeable now. it like everyone around her is on LSD bc all they can see is her clit swelling in and out of her pants. anywayyy theres amniotic fluid on the floor i guess that means shit baby time. jake riley`s voice literally triggered her to goo into labour if thhhhhhhhhhhhhts not tru love idk whaaaat is. she sits on kkatie franks ded body nn opens her leggggs. jake ppulls ooof her pants n pulls the baaby out n holds it up like ssimba in the lionn kinggggggggggggggggggggg. 

there`ssssss a moment where both of their hearts beat loudly in their chesttttttttttts as they stare at each other. not to be cliche and keep referrring to movie titles or pull a cassandra clare but it`s like when in warm bodies the zombies who fall in lov get a glowiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing red chest n its like shit! damn u right. jaake hands tthe baby to lex n he pulls teresa 2 him. he looks up at leex and smiles, @i love her@. leeeeeeeeeeeeex doesnt laugh this timee. he nods like yh ite. u sound T. 

lex disappeears w the babyy n soophie n nichoolas sit on the bench in the cordon as they watch thheir otp conssummate their relationship on top of katie frank. some wud call it a threesome but katie is dead and sheeees not gettin in any of this action shes merely a floppy mattresss to protect their butss from scrapes from the cold concrete underneath.

teresa lurches forward suddenly. "what is it?" jake asks

"i forgot 2 birth the placenta"

blood kink any1?

the end. keave yr reviews in the comments dont forget to kiss my ass


End file.
